Rise of Tevinter
by Tel Janin Aman
Summary: The Tevinter Imperium has conquered their world and forged a great star empire. But when the colony of Highever is attacked they are introduced to the greater galaxy. Will they endure and conquer as they have before or will the darkness lurking in galaxy destroy them like so many others.
1. Chapter 1

** Alright, so I've finally worked up the courage to post a story here. I hope it's good. Enjoy!**

**AN: Lol so the first reviews i get are about people being confused with the title being about WH40k so i changed it. no need to get your panties in a bunch people**

* * *

BT –Before Tevinter

IS – Imperial Standard

50,000 BT: During a Reaper attack a Prothean freighter carrying vast amounts of element zero jumps to FTL in an attempt to escape. Heavily damaged, it crashes into a nearby garden planet, leaving large amounts of eezo on the main continent. There it begins to affect the native species namely the most evolved; Humans.

20,000 BT: After many years people have begun to adapt to eezo, creating a small population of people who are able to manipulate dark matter, the largest concentration found where most of the element zero landed, in the land that while eventually be known as Tevinter.

5,000 BT: A very small percentage of people have begun to show the ability to work element zero ( called lyrium by the humans) without adverse effects. Because of their generally calm and passive temperaments they are named the Tranquil.

500 BT: Powerful mages calling themselves "Magisters" begin conquering the lands richest in lyrium. Essentially they are warlords, carving outs domains to rule and battling each other for supremacy.

30 BT: An incredibly powerful mage by the name of Thalsian begins defeating the magisters, taking control of their lands and installing one of his followers to govern the conquered territories as the new magisters. Thalsian was said to be so powerful that at his peak he was able to lift one city's entire wall up off the ground and fling it into the distance, leaving it open for his men to attack.

0 IS: After years of war Thalsian defeats all the magisters not loyal to him. He is crowned Archon of the newly named Tevinter Imperium, the first true civilization on the plant. Making his capital the port city of Minrathous, it is quickly turned it into a great center of learning and prosperity. At the center of the city is the Tower of the Archon, a great tower of black stone reaching up into four points (imagine the tower of Isengard). It is both the home of the Archon and the seat of imperial government.

150 IS: The Imperium has by this time conquered the entirety of Thedas, largest continent on the planet. It is during this time that slavery becomes a common practice in the Imperium, introduced by magi who believe themselves inheritably better than those who cannot use magic.

325 IS: Tensions in the Imperium rise as conquered people grow dissatisfied with their treatment at the hands of the magisters, who have grown corrupt after the death of Archon Thalsian. Things come to a head when a powerful mage named Andraste leads a slave uprising in the province of Fereldan. The rebellion finds great success in the outer provinces where the Imperium is weakest. However; things grind into stalemate when they try to attack the heavily defended and better organized inner provinces.

331 IS: After 6 years of war the new Archon, a young man named Hessarian, takes control of the Imperium. His first act is a purge of the magister lords before declaring an end to slavery. He meets stiff resistance from the general nobility but with the support of the general populace he eventually succeeds.

333 IS: Archon Hessarian then arranges a meeting with Andraste and the other leaders of the rebellion in hopes of ending it now that slavery has been abolished in the Imperium. After many months of negotiation the rebels lay down their arms in exchange for full pardons and concessions that non-magi have a larger part in the government and that slavery is permanently abolished and stamped out where ever it may be found. The long road to rebuilding begins but everyone agrees the future looks bright.

368 IS: After her death Andraste is declared a saint of the Maker, deity of the Imperial church, joining people like Thalsion, Valla the Healer who discover an incredibly potent healing agent (later refined into medi-gel in the distant future) and Romos the Prophet who first preached the word of the Maker.

712 IS: By this time the Tevinter Imperium has spread to encompass the entirety of the planet, named Thedas after the largest continent. Much great technological advancement is made, especially in lyrium based technology. One such technology are the Gateways, rings of lyrium that when charged can send vehicles to corresponding Gateways nigh instantaneously.

800 IS: It is eventually discovered after many years that magi are the result of lyrium based mutations in which nodes of lyrium on the nervous system allows for the manipulation of dark matter rather a mystical force only a few can draw on. Despite this, little changes in the ways of both terminology and government as both are ingrained deeply in Tevinter society.

858 IS: The first human, Jon Therin is the first human into space, orbiting Thedas and returning five hours later.

950 IS: Colonization of the solar system is in full swing with the 4th planet of the system, Dumat (named after ancient gods of old Tevinter), undergoing terraforming procedures to make it inhabitable. Interplanetary Gateways have been developed, leading to a massive colonization rush.

1012 IS: The third moon of Toth is discovered to be a massive ice-incased lyrium powered structure that works on a principle similar to that of Gateways, but more advanced and able to move things between star systems as opposed to planets. With undeniable proof of extraterrestrial life Archon Hadrian orders a massive increase military spending and weapons research in the event that aliens encountered are hostile. A fleet is quickly constructed and sent through the newly named Star Relay. They find a matching relay on the other side and a few inhabitable worlds. Extra-solar colonization begins with Imperium on the watch for any other space faring race.

1125 IS: Spreading out beyond its home system the Tevinter Imperium quickly establishes colonies on 65 new planets before intelligent life is discovered. A survey vessel finds a planet inhabited by humanoid race not to dissimilar to humans. They are of a much shorter and thinner stature than the average human with long pointed ears and rather large protruding eyes but with much different skin tones ranging from a purplish blue to obsidian black. After much debate it is decided to contact them and offer them a place in the Imperium. First contact is peaceful and after some talks the newly named "Elves" agree to join the Imperium as full citizens and uplifted into space.

1160 IS: The elves soon are given a planet to colonize which they name Dales. Due to the new and unique architecture of the elves it quickly becomes a popular location for humans to visit and sometimes settle. This goes a long way in strengthening the relationship between the two races.

1205 IS: Many years of research bear fruit as Tevinter scientists are able to replicate the Star relays although on a much lesser scale. The Tevinter made relays are not as powerful or nearly as durable as the Star Relays' hulls are incredibly strong; however, they are able to open up star systems previously not accessible. They cannot propel ships to new star clusters unfortunately, meaning Prime Star relays are still needed.

1256 IS: An exploration vessel is attacked as it is exploring a new star system. The weapons, though not as powerful as the Imperium's, are strong enough to damage the exploration ship before it can escape. When the news reaches the capital a fleet is immediately called in to retaliate against the unprovoked attack. The 2nd Imperial Fleet quickly defeats the attackers in the system in large part due to their vastly superior weapons, ship, and shield technology. No inhabited worlds are found so the system is search for a relay which is quickly found. After going through the relay they find a densely populated system ready to fight.

1258 IS: After a brief but brutal war the attackers, named Qunari, are defeated. They are an aggressive race who just left their home system and are far more physically more robust than humans and elves. Despite this they are no match for the superior technology and numbers of the Tevinter Imperium. The conquered race is then added to the Imperium who upon proving to be ready will be granted full citizenship and that it entails.

1278 IS: Despite several failed rebellions the Qunari eventually accept imperial rule and are assimilated into imperial society smoothly.

1400 IS: With the inclusion of two new races the Tevinter Imperium experiences a period of rapid growth, advancement, and peace. The Imperium quickly grows to encompass over 600 planets with around 60 billion citizens, the majority being human. This golden period does not last as on the 1st day of the month Pluitanis the colony of Highever reports it is under attack by unknown aliens.

* * *

**Codex:**

Races of the Tevinter Imperium

Humans: Humans are the founders of the Tevinter Imperium and compose the majority of its population. They have a very large number of dark matter wielders, though the strength varies from person to person. In the old days these powers where augmented with staffs made with lyrium cores but in modern times implants are used to greatly increase the strength and control of magi, with staffs having being relegated to a largely symbolic role being marks of offices.

Elves: The second race to become part of the Imperium with population of around 17 billion. Hailing from the planet Elvhenan in the Larian system they are of a much shorter and thinner stature than the average human with long pointed ears and rather large protruding eyes but with much different skin tones ranging from a purplish blue to obsidian black. It has been discovered that elves and humans can reproduce, however the offspring tend to look more human with elf traits like slightly pointed ears and different eye and skin tones. Elves are quick and stealthy making them excellent for espionage, a role they tend to fill in Imperial Intelligence.

Qunari: The third and newest race in the Imperium, they were added after they were conquered in what is now called the Qunari Wars. Their home world Qun is found in the Par Vollen system. Qunari are taller and considered to be more physically robust than humans. They have metallic-hued skin (bronze, gold and silver are the most common), white hair, slightly pointed ears, and vivid eyes with colors like violet, red, or yellow. Most Qunari of both gender have horns though some do not. The horn itself has no nerve endings and can be painlessly removed much like human nails or hair. Once cut off, a horn does not grow back. They are usually at least a head taller than the average human. Their population has just reached prewar levels of 10 billion.

* * *

**Let me what you think please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I forgot this last time and for any chapters written later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Dragon Age. Both belong to Bioware and Electronic Arts**

**Thank you eveyone for all the views, favs/follows, and reviews. I now know why other people ask for them, it is very satisfying to see people read your story and enjoy it enough to come back for more.**

**One thing mentioned to me was that the qunari would never submit and be assimilated into the Imperium. If this was dragon age you would be right but it's not. In this story the Qunari aren't a religious group but rather the name of the race. Hope that cleared it up**

* * *

Anto Belkak was not a happy Batarian. The Hegemony was in dire straits. Whoever thought that breaking off from Citadel space was a good idea should be shot. With no income or resources coming in through trade and every time Batarian ships were seen they were treated as slavers or pirates (which is what they were more often than not with civilians not allowed out of the Hegemony but that is neither here nor there) money and slaves were becoming hard to come by. This is why Anto was where he was. Since the Hegemony no longer part of the Citadel it was decided that they could open new relays in hopes that they would find resource rich planets or even better a new race to enslave. If not then things weren't looking good for the Batarian government, what with the food and power shortages making the rabble unhappy. If things weren't fixed soon . . . well best not to think of what ifs and deal with the now Anto decided.

Looking at the relay (designated 314) slowly coming online Anto thought about what brought him here. Despite deciding to open new relays the Hegemony hadn't any luck finding any, until now. Anto, commander of the largest patrol fleet nearby had been given the "great honor" of leading a fleet through the relay once it was online. Not knowing what was on the other side he had been assigned more ships in hopes it would be enough to deal with any problems they might encounter. That put the ships under his command at one dreadnought, 40 cruisers, and 60 frigates. A rather impressive fleet in the citadel part of the galaxy.

Seeing that the relay had finally finished turning on Anto told his com officer to transmit to the fleet. "Alright men, begin your approach to the relay. We are about to step into unexplored space and encounter gods know what but whatever is there we will deal with like true Batarians. This is the first step in ensuring our places at the top of the galaxy and you will all do tour best. Do you understand me?!"

"Sir Yes, Sir" came his reply.

"Good, helms take us through" "Aye sir"

"We are through the relay sir; all systems are reporting no problems." called an officer after they had made it through and exited FTL.

"Good, what is the status of the rest of the fleet?" Anto asked hoping no had ended up inside an asteroid or something, it had happened before.

"All ships are still in positions and reporting green across the board" came his reply a minute later after the data had been gathered and confirmed.

Anto sighed in relief before barking out "Get me some scans of the system; I want to know what's out there now!"

Responding to his order the bridge was a flurry of activity as information began coming in. "Sir, we are picking three planets around a yellow sun, two gas giants and what appears to be a garden world."

Anto leaned forward, interested "A garden world is it inhabited?"

"Checking… it is sir and they seem to be spacefaring as well, I'm detecting 11 ships in orbit. The specifications are 1 dreadnought and 10 cruisers."

"Indeed, that's a lot of ships for one world, perhaps a home world?" Anto mused.

"I don't think so sir" an officer replied from his station "It looks more like a colony; a single, if large city, and next to none pollution."

That both surprised and pleased Anto, it meant that there were more of them and that meant more possible slaves. This could be the answer to all of the Hegemony's problems! If he could subjugate and enslave them then he would be a legend, getting anything he wants.

A vicious smile slowly spread across his face as he ordered his men "Bring us in; we are going to show these primitives the might of the Hegemony. Prepare for battle!"

* * *

Bryce Cousland was not a happy man. He had wanted to live out his twilight years back on his family's estate on Thedas, but when the Archon himself asks you to govern a new colony you can't say no. so here he was, the ass end of nowhere, basically building up a world from scratch. With his wife dead in a speeder accident and his sons grown and gone to make their own future, Bryce was hoping for a few easy years governing the colony until it was large enough for a magister to be in charge and let him finally retire.

Finishing his morning rituals Bryce noticed his maid walk in with his breakfast. "Ah good morning Alessia, what am I having today?"

"Just your standard Ferelden breakfast my lord"

"Ahh sounds wonderful …"

Just as he was about to enjoy his breakfast an aide burst into the room interrupting him. "Milord there's an emergency. The sensors have picked up over 100 unknown vessels having been detected leaving the relay and approaching the planet. They have already destroyed the monitoring station near the relay".

Sigh, well shit there goes his quiet days until retirement. "Sound the alarm, get all the civilians ready to evacuate to the shelters and have all military personal on high alert; we need to be prepared for anything until we know their intentions. And have a message sent to Imperial command; I don't want to wait that long for reinforcements if the dragon shit hits the fan."

* * *

"Admiral, it seems that we've been detected and their ships are moving into formation."

"Continue on course"

"We are being hailed sir"

"Ignore it, I have no time for the yelling and spear shaking of primitives. Prepare all weapons and get the men ready to land, I want this to be as quick and clean as possible. Dead slaves are worth nothing."

* * *

"To unknown vessels, you are trespassing on territory claimed by the Tevinter Imperium and fired upon its citizens, turn back now and return to the Star Relay or you will be fired upon and destroyed."

"Captain, our hails are being ignored and it seems like they are charging weapons!"

"Damn it. . . Have all ships prepare for battle and get a message to the planet and command that we are under attack and need immediate aid."

"But sir, the nearest fleet is at least a day away!" a panicking crewman shouted.

"I know that _ensign _now get to work!" Captain Arsad Basheera, commander of the ships in charge of defending Highever 10 Skirmisher-class heavy frigate and his own Enforcer-class battle cruiser, growled out. After so many years of peace it looked like he would witness the start of a new war. His race was flourishing, starting to grow and prosper like never before under the Imperium and now how many could die fighting if a full scale war broke out with these trespassers. If a bright side were to be found it would be that the last few dissenters among the Qunari. A sizeable portion of the population on Highever was Qunari and if the colony was attacked . . . well nothing brings people together like a common enemy. Lord Cousland had already ordered the evacuation so his job was to hold of this enemy till everyone made it to the shelters.

"Open comms to all ships" Basherra ordered. When done he spoke "Men, we stand at a turning point in history. These invaders have come with obviously hostile intentions, to kill or conquer our people and right now we are all that stands before them. The odds may be stacked against us but I expect each of you man or woman, human, elf, or qunari to fight to your last breath. We are soldiers of the Tevinter Imperium and we do not back down! Do you understand me?"

"SIR YES SIR" came his reply.

"Good, have all ships ready particle cannons, and begin charging the singularity gun. Fire as soon as they are in range."

"Fire when ready"

"Aye sir we are nearly in range. . . Wait! We are detecting a massive energy build up from their ships"

"Ready shields"

BOOOM!

* * *

Just as the order was given gold streaks left the enemy cruisers, faster than any mass accelerators the Batarians had, and quickly ripped through the shields and armor like they weren't even there.

"What in the gods name was that?" Anto screamed as he watched ten of his ships explode violently as the gold beams pierced their mass effect cores.

"It seems to be some kind of particle accelerator. Not even the salarians have anything like that"

"Return fire immediately, before they fire again" Anto ordered when the enemy dreadnought fired a massive pulsating blue ball at his fleet. "Evasive maneuvers!"

But it was in vain as it struck a frigate warping the armor before drawing in 3 others and a cruiser, tearing them apart and crushing them at the same time.

"Damn it, destroy them, destroy them all!" Anto shrieked.

Each fleet began exchanging fire, the Imperium's superior technology allowing them to destroy many ships despite being overwhelmingly out numbered. Eventually Captain Basheera's ship was the last one remaining.

"So this is how it ends" he muttered to himself before turning to the navigation officer "Take us into the largest concentration of ships, we'll as many of these bastards with us as we can!"

So his ship quickly drove itself amongst the Batarian fleet before it detonated taking 4 more cruisers and a frigate with it in its last act of defiance.

Anto was furious, losing over 30 ships to just 11 ships from a newly discovered race? Unacceptable. "I will not be made a fool of, launch all troops now! I want everything on this planet dead or enslave yesterday. They will be broken before the might of the Hegemony!"

* * *

**Codex:**

Skirmisher class heavy frigate: The Skirmisher is the mainstay of the imperial fleets. Cheap, easy to build, and rather powerful for ship its size it can be found in any imperial space force. Armed with type-1 Particle Cannon it can cut through Citadel ships rather easily. It follows the style most of the Imperium's navy has, smooth curving lines, gold and dark red coloring reminicant of the Imperium's flag.

Enforcer class battlecruiser: Often used as command vessels for smaller patrol fleets or planetary defence the Enforcer is a powerful ship. Armed with 2 type-1 Particle cannons, one on each of forward curves of the ships. But its most powerful and deadly weapon is the Singularity gun which fires a contained mass effect field at opposing ships which upon contact will cause massive gravity fluctuations easily destroying its target and nearby ships.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long break but I had a little trouble with writing this chapter and rewrote it several times.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites they really motivate me to continue.**

**EDIT: One more thing before i forget. Several people have commented on the lack of dwarves. There is a reason for this. And that is I couldn't think of a good way to incorporate them into the story. It always played out in my head like " Oh look we just found a planet of space midgets who look just like us except shorter". So sorry, no dwarves.**

* * *

Moments before the destruction of Captain Basheera's ship

"I understand captain your sacrifice will not be forgotten"

"Thank you Lord Cousland, just make sure it is not made in vain" Basheera replied before closing the channel. He turned to look at the smoking, sparking mess that was his bridge. Despite obviously superior technology and tactics the overwhelming numbers of the enemy had carried the day for them. He could only hope he gave the colony enough time to prepare its defenses and hold out till response fleet to arrive and wipe these bastards out. Turning to his command console he completed the last steps need to overload the reactor and ensure he took out as many of them as possible.

* * *

Batarian Command vessel after the battle

Anto had finally calmed down. The enemy fleet was destroyed and ground forces were underway. Soon this race would learn their place at the hands of the Hegemony. And once all their technology was taken then maybe revenge could finally be had on the Citadel for their treatment of the Batarian race. He had already sent word to the Hegemony of what he had found and requesting more ships incase these fools tried to counter-attack. Anto smiled certain that he had earned himself a position among the legends of the Hegemony.

* * *

Minrathous, Thedas

In the heart of the Tevinter Imperium is Thedas, birthplace of the imperium and home planet of the founding race, humans. And on the planet is the great city of Minrathous, home of nearly a hundred million people and location of the Circle Tower, center of the government. A massive structure of black, gold, and platinum metal it is a stark reminder of Imperial power. It dominated the city's skyline and was visible for miles away. On the many banners hanging from it was the flag of the Imperium, a golden sunburst upon a dark orange background. And on this day an amazing and almost unprecedented thing was happening inside, a unanimous decision was being reached.

"Then it is agreed, these invaders will know the folly of attacking the Imperium. The Third and Fourth fleet will go and retake Highever while the First, Second, and Fifth Fleets will go through the relay and secure the system there to lay the groundwork of our vengeance. If there is nothing else then this session of the Circle is adjourned."

Irving sighed as he finished the session 'Why is it that only in war can we set aside our grievances and work together so easily' he thought to himself.

He had seen much in his years as Speaker for the Circle, perhaps it was time to retire he considered as he made his way to his quarters.

"Ho there Irving" came a shout from behind.

"Ah Greagoir, good to see you as always. Care to join me for a drink; I was just heading to my rooms now" Irving replied as he turned to his old friend.

Knight-Commander Greagoir of the Templars, the Archon's personal guard, was an imposing in Commander Class Juggernaut power armor, which helped stand at a little more than 6'5 feet. Irving was glad that he wasn't wearing the helmet at the moment; the glowing red visor always spooked him along with the distorted voice.

"I'm afraid not my friend" Greagoir replied, sounding as tired as Irving felt "The Archon has called for meeting of the higher ups; he has something important to announce."

Irving had to suppress another, of course the day wasn't over "Very well then, lead the way"

Several minutes Irving was taking his seat in meeting room. It seemed he had arrived somewhat early so he took this as a chance to see who else had arrived Other than himself and Greagoir several other important members of the court had arrived. There was Julianous the Fifth, current Divine of the Chantry, a nice enough fellow if a little preachy but such a thing was to be expected of a man of his position. Though not as powerful as it was in the past the Chantry still commanded a lot of respect from the many believers across the Imperium be they human or otherwise.

The next he saw was Orsino, the Magister for the Elvhaven system, original home of the Elves. The position commanded much respect and prestige as the system was one of most populous and it was also a major cultural center. This gave Orsino a lot of political power in addition to his own considerable magical strength, which was why he was present for such meetings. He was a pleasant and agreeable elf but underneath his smiles and manners was steel that allowed him to survive the cutthroat arena that was Tevinter politics and come out on top.

The last person of note he saw was Saran Al'Arishok. He was the current High Admiral of the Imperium Grand Navy. An absolutely massive being, standing at 7 feet unassisted, with some of largest horns Irving had ever seen on a Qunari. Often called the greatest military mind in generations, Saran was a stoic man that preferred a Spartan lifestyle as opposed to the lavish one he could have had. He was considered a bit of a celebrity due to him being the first non-human to reach his position. Very little could anger the man but once roused his temper was apparently something to behold. The Sons of Koslun, a now defunct Qunari religious extremist group, found this out the hard way attempted to crash a mining asteroid into a human-qunari dominated colony that housed his family. He crushed them so thoroughly that no members of the group are suspected to have survived.

As Irving finished his little inspection the main door slid open and two fully armed and armored Templars marched in and surveyed the room before taking positions on either side of the door. After that Archon Tiberius finally entered the room and took his seat followed by someone who shocked Irving greatly, hinting at what this meeting could be about.

"I have called you all here to inform you of a matter of grave importance" Tiberius began "As you all know this great Imperium has been the victim of an unprovoked assault. What is not known is this: Four hours ago, before all communications were lost; Imperial Intelligence received one last report from their operative on Highever. The report detailed how citizens of this of Imperium were being fitted with neural-inhibiters and then _corralled _like _animals!_" the Archon seethed out, a look of unparalleled rage on his face.

Almost immediately the room burst into noise as each person there tried to make their outrage known. It seemed like everything was about to devolve into chaos when a powerful voice roared out "_**QUIET!**_"

All attention turned to the High Admiral as he kept his gaze at the Archon. "Let us hear what our lord has to say about what is being done about this" Al'Arishok's deep voice rumbled out.

"Thank you High Admiral. To finish what I was saying it seems that this new race is a race of _slavers"_ the word practically spat out as if the Archon couldn't find a way to convey his disgust (which he couldn't). "As such I have decided to deploy the Grey Wardens, to insure that this filth may never threaten the safety and wellbeing of the Tevinter Imperium again"

This proclamation left the council floored. The Grey Wardens were the best of the best, the highest anyone who served could aspire to. They drew from the most skilled of all groups, even having their own fleet. Although it wasn't the largest it had both the best men and technology. They were the end solution for problems no one could or would deal with. For the Archon to unleash them meant he wanted these aliens destroyed utterly. If they even survived this war then they would never be able to threaten the Imperium again.

Irving turned to look at the man standing behind the Archon. He was a taller man with darker skin and salt and pepper hair with a close cut beard and mustache and his hair pulled back into a short pony tail. This was the First Warden Duncan Arroyo, leader of a Grey Wardens.

Irving knew at that moment that this war might as well be over now.

* * *

**Codex Entries:**

The Templars: In the year 526 IS after a nearly successful attempt on his life, Archon Caius II decided an elite guard was needed that was completely devoted to the defense of the Archon. Looking back at the success of a small group of soldiers during the Great Rebellion that specialized in fighting mages, it was determined to model his guard after them. Taking both their name( the Templars) and their symbol( a flaming sword)he created one of the most effective fighting forces ever seen in the Imperium. Today only the best of the best are offered the chance to join the Templars, the only group that compares are the legendary Grey Wardens. After extensive screening to ensure the utmost loyalty to the Archon and a grueling training process they are given the very best equipment the Imperium has to offer and are named Templars, ready to die for their leader.

The Circle: Despite the Andraste Reformations the Tevinter Imperium is still largely a magocracy, or a government ruled by mages. At the top of the hierarchy is the Archon, most powerful mage in the Imperium capable of incredible feats of magic and wields almost absolute power. Under him is the Circle. The upper Circle is made up of powerful magisters that govern over a star system or a group of planets or even an extremely important planet like a homeworld. The lower Circle is comprised of elected officials, one from each world with a population of 500,000. They are the voice of their respective planets and tend to be in charge of making minor policies and day to day matters not important enough to attract the attention of the Archon or more powerful magisters.

* * *

**As always please let me know what you think and any suggestions you might have.**


End file.
